The Golden Years
by HorizonHC19
Summary: A futuristic story on everyone's lives


This is not a realistic story. It is very futuristic, which you will see, and due to imaginary advanced technology everything in my story will be able to happen. Please don't take this story seriously, it's supposed to be a comedy. So no bad reviews please.  
  
THE GOLDEN YEARS  
  
'Ring! Ring!'  
  
"Shelby, will you get that?" Scott asks her slowly.  
  
Shelby walks over to the phone slowly, her pink slippers sliding across the floor. "Hello?" She says sort of groggily. She puts the phone back down on the receiver. "Darn, we lost em' again. Geez, they never wait long enough."  
  
"Well, guess we gotta speed up a little." Scott laughs. "This aging is getting to be annoying!"  
  
'Clickity Click!' There is a noise on the floor.  
  
"Shoot." Scott says. "My dentures fell out again! Can you get those for me dear?"  
  
Shelby bends over to pick them up. "Oww!" She wails. "I think my back went out again!" She leans on the sofa for support.  
  
"You ok, there?" Scott gets up from his chair, putting down his newspaper.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She sits down.   
  
Scott goes into the kitchen.  
  
"Scott?" Shelby calls to him. "Can you please get me my Metamucil?"   
  
Scott goes to the medicine cabinet and gets it for her.  
  
"Thank you dear."  
  
Scott smirks. "You know, I really like your bun today."  
  
"Oh, be quiet!" She hits him with her book.  
  
"What?! I like your hair!"  
  
"Oh." Shelby smiles sheepishly. "Thank you."  
  
*****  
  
"Auggie, can you get me the prune juice?" Juliette asks.  
  
"Here ya go honey." Auggie sits down with Juliette at the table. He pours himself some Grapenuts cereal. "Gotta have our Grapenuts!"  
  
Juliette smiles at her husband.  
  
"Hi Grandma!" A little girl yells.  
  
"That's great, great, great, great, great Grandma to you little one!"  
  
"Ok!" The little girl squeals. She goes over to play with Juliette's old dollhouse.  
  
"So Augusto." She smiles. "Did you cash in your social security check yet?"  
  
"As a matter of fact no. That reminds me. I have to go to the store to buy my denture bonds!" Auggie remembers.  
  
"Oh yes! Don't forget. You do have to eat tonight."  
  
The little girl walks over to them again. "When do I get to go home?" She asks.  
  
"Just as soon as your mommy is done working." Auggie tells her.  
  
"Where does she work?"  
  
"Well, I believe your mommy is looking for jobs for us. Our retirement money just isn't enough." Juliette explains.  
  
"Where is she looking?"  
  
"She found a fast food place to put an application in." Juliette says. "Yes, its called Burger Bob, right?"  
  
*****  
  
Ezra takes his cane and slowly lifts himself off the couch. Daisy walks to the kitchen and starts to put dishes away.  
  
"Ezra, you are so lazy. Get ready, we have to go to the restaurant soon." Daisy scolds him.  
  
"Alright, alright." He says lifting his cane in the air.  
  
"Well, hurry up. Our reservations are in 15 minutes. I'm waiting in the car." Daisy says walking slowly to their old red station wagon. She sits down and waits.  
  
Ezra carefully ties his shoes. "Darn. I messed up again! I really need to get that arthritis medicine!"  
  
'BEEP! BEEP!'  
  
"What the..." Ezra says. "I'm coming Daisy!" He shouts out to her.  
  
He slowly walks out the door and to the car. He gets in. "Oh, shoot!" Ezra says. "I forgot my cane. I can't walk without my cane!"  
  
"Oh, I'll get!" Daisy says. "You take forever!"  
  
She comes back with the cane and they slowly drive to the restaurant. They enter the restaurant to see all their relatives waiting for them. Daisy gasps.  
  
"HAPPY 75TH ANNIVERSARY!" Everyone yells.  
  
*****  
  
"Hank, dinner's ready!" Kat yells to Hank.  
  
He is standing 5 feet away. "What?" He asks.  
  
"What?" She asks back.  
  
"Huh?" Hank looks at her.  
  
"What? I can't hear you!"  
  
"Turn up your hearing aid!" He shouts.  
  
"What?!" Kat looks confused.  
  
Hank adjusts his hearing aid. Kat sees him do this. "Oh." She says adjusting her own.  
  
"Now, what were you saying honey?" Hank asks politely.   
  
"Dinner is served." Kat says handing him a piece of cake.  
  
"Cake? For dinner?"  
  
"Yup." Kat sits down carefully.  
  
"But I can't eat this! It's got too much sugar!" Hank looks disappointed.  
  
"Oh, well." Kat says. "More for me!" She gives sort of an evil laugh and takes his cake.  
  
'Ding Dong!'  
  
"Now, who could that be?" Kat looks at the door and slowly walks to go answer it.  
  
Hank watches her go. He gets up to go the cabinet and takes out the pepper. "He He He." He says and pours some on her cake.  
  
*****  
  
David solemnly walks along the streets of an old strip mall. He brightens up when he sees a manikin in a window.  
  
"Wow! She is hot!" He walks over to see it more closely. "Darn. I did it again. I really need to get stronger prescription glasses!"  
  
He walks along disappointed at what he saw. A young woman walked past him and he whistled. Poor David, almost 100 years old, and still no girl friend. He fought for Daisy in an arm wrestling match, but sadly, he lost. A tear slips from his eye, remembering the memory.  
  
He walks into a store and sat down in a chair, waiting for someone to assist him.  
  
"Can I help you?" A man asks David.  
  
"Sure can." David informs him. "I'm lookin' for a toupee. Got any?"  
  
The man smiles. "Follow me."  
  
David stares at all the toupee's in front of him. "I like this one!" He grabs the toupee he saw and put it on.  
  
He purchased the toupee and wore it. A gust of wind came and his toupee flew off.  
  
*****  
  
"I'll race you!" Sophie yells to Peter.  
  
"You sure? I'll win!" Peter says back.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Sophie takes her wheel chair and gets a head start.  
  
"Hey!" Peter takes his wheel chair and races after her.  
  
"I won!" Sophie yells excited, throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"No fair!" Peter pouts.  
  
"You know, I was thinking dear." Sophie looks at Peter. "Next week would be the week that we have our regular Cliffhanger reunion!"   
  
"Ah, yes, what year now? Probably about the 75th, huh?" Peter figures.  
  
"That would be right."  
  
"Can I get you anything?" A student comes over to them.  
  
"Yes, you can get me my soy milk and the telephone." Sophie tells the student.  
  
The student hands them to her.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Peter asks curious.  
  
"Why the Cliffhangers of course!" Sophie says. "Your so silly Peter Weter!"  
  
Peter blushes.  
  
~ Please tell me if you would like me to continue. This was just a story created from boredness. I did not intend to offend anyone, so if I did, I'm sorry, but please, no bad reviews, keep them to yourself. ~  



End file.
